


Mino, September of 2014

by HDhq



Category: B.A.P, Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico is looking for new boys but his 'prey' gets snatched away right in front of his eyes, by no one lesser than Mino. Mino's introduction to the HD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mino, September of 2014

There are different ways to tell this story, a story that took place on a quiet, cold night of early spring in year three. A load of fatigue was resting on Zico's shoulders, all he wanted to do was sleep or make himself unconscious, being able to stop the train of thought that was shattering his head. Puddles of melted snow on the pavement he was only halfheartedly trying to avoid. The sudden appearance of a person, smaller than him, jumping excitedly up and down had him snap his head up when he felt something being pushed into his hand; a small piece of paper with an address of a bar. “Nice music, relaxed people. We'd be happy to see you there!” And then it was gone again, that creature one could have expected in a comic book, leaving Zico puzzled in the middle of the road.  
A while later and he was actually enjoying that offer, having broken one of this resolutions to never visit an advertised establishment since it couldn't possibly hold any surprises or gifts in the appearance of boys that haven't been unsealed yet.  
“One more” Soft, quiet tunes of Jazz music played by a live band whose voices had been attracting all kinds of people, maybe even a few with possible potential. Another glass of rum – the expensive kind – and Zico was off again, eying a boy who was pretty much what he'd been looking for. Nothing special really, pretty maybe with chocolate brown hair but he'd be enough. He had to admit- this place was nice, something he'd much rather enjoy leisurely, but today was business.

_  
And here, ladies and gentlemen, we have another of this rare species. Notice how his body shifts in sight of that young man over there? You are almost always able to recognize them due to the fact that they are intimidating, rather masculine and charming- with a glint of mischief in their eyes. But don't worry, please remain seated. Here, at HD corporations, we do our best to keep them occupied and under control. Although fear excites them, so please remain calm._

 

A firm grip around his waist, bodies swaying to the music. “Nice to meet you again.” He shuddered, but who wouldn't; a voice so rich, dark and deep like a pool of chocolate milk someone would gladly offer to drown in, if only to taste it. Youngjae tried to keep his distance over the past week, but the effect of this boy wasn't healthy, making struggling free hard.  “H- Hi.” The end of a song, singer bowing and leaving the stage to make room for the next artist of the night. “How are you?” A crooked smile on lips that looked quite out of place, eyebrow game strong, hooding his possessive eyes. Youngjae belonged to him, his prey he'd fed with bits over the time span of weeks to be able to savor him in the end- maybe eat him whole if he felt like it. And he wouldn't wait any longer, couldn't. “Fine.” “Don't state the obvious.”  
Youngjae usually wasn't alone, overprotective friends of his who were making sure he wasn't going to end up drunk, unconsciously laying sprawled on the street, ready to be run over. But who could have guessed, oh how glad he was, those friends of his, one of them left due some kind of sickness, the other one occupied in a conversation with a woman - the singer from before. Thus it went unnoticed how that boy, one shouldn't call him man, handed him a drink of an innocent orange color, contents unknown. Another song, more seductive and Youngjae actually shuddered when Mino crept closer, dangerously close to hum lowly into his ear, resolutions crumbling like old pastries.  “What's this? I won't drink it if-” “A sip won't hurt.”

  
Zico's don't do sharing.  
Especially not on investments embodied in boys; he'd been doing his job for years and never once had there been an intruder, so to speak, snatching away his prey right in front of his eyes. He was watching from the bar, the base camp of today's hunt. More and more people were flooding this tiny room, crowding the dance area and in addition to that the space between him and his prey, making surveillance quite the difficult task. That other imbecile of a creature, tall, built and buff and almost gnawing off chocolate-head's ear.  Impatient was the right word for him; they weren't friends as far as Zico could detect, although chocolate-head wasn't deterred either. Somehow the scene felt familiar to him.  
In an attempt to get his boy back he was scooting closer, blending into groups of people at a time, smiling and laughing and greeting people he'd never met before. Mr sidecut was getting frisky over there, tightly locking the boy's jaw to press their lips together – seemingly being not to bad of a kisser, but still. No sharing of prey today.  
Oh, wouldn't it be a shame Zico would live up to the cliches and spill his drink all over little chocolate-head? He did it anyway.  
“Oh god, I'm so sor-” “What.are.you.doing?!” Sidecut was fuming, clenching his teeth, obviously trying to stare down Zico, still holding on to his small boy friend whose shirt was successfully drenched in Rum. Sticking to his fragile frame, outlining belly button while his pretty lips were forming a silent O.

_  
The meeting of two alpha-males usually doesn't take place without a fully grown fight or injuries, but of course only if there's prey to be around. In this rare occasion they seem to be at ease however, who could have known?_

  
Chocolate-head didn't make a lot of fuss as far as Zico could remember, reassuring that it was fine and – after successfully having struggled free of Mr sidecut – went to leave for the bathroom.  
It wasn't really that surprising that he wasn't returning either.  
“So, you're telling me that you're working at a...?” “Yes, something along the lines of a bordello, to be exact.” Our hunter took Mr sidecut back to base camp, having had enough dates to know Mr chocolate-head wasn't coming back any time soon, ordering another drink for both of them, something to loosen up his tongue and get himself talking. “Mino, that's what you said your name was, right? I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Your attempt to seduce him was amateurish, really.” He laughed, chugging down another sip of his drink. The bar had quieted down a bit, people being evenly distributed along the dance area, in front of the stage and at the bar so the two of them were able to talk without having to shout at each other. “Then why do you ask me to work for you?” “Because practice makes perfect.”  
Zico had realized in how far that scene from before felt familiar to him, senses snapping quickly. He'd always been one to speak quite frankly about what was on his mind, even when a situation like this occurred; the obscure incident of him meeting one of his own kind: a hunter.

 

 


End file.
